femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cher Morgan (iZombie)
'Cher Morgan '(Kacey Rohl) is the hidden villainess of "Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind", episode 2.14 of iZombie ''(airdate February 23, 2016). She was the daughter of Leslie Morgan, the chipper owner of coffeehouse Positivity, where she also worked. Leslie had gained her optimistic personality after attending a Beacon Forum human potential seminar and, while Cher acted as though she accepted the transformation, she secretly resented the change in her mother. Her feelings only increased by her refusal to give her money to travel to Paris with her boyfriend Gilbert Lambert to study art. Cher was so determined that she began stealing money from the shop while allowing ex-con employee Pam take the blame. To get her mother out of the way so she could get her inheritance and be free to pursuit her artistic goals, Cher colluded with Gilbert in a plot to murder her. She began her plan by drawing the Mona Lisa on the sidewalk outside of the shop. After Leslie went outside to look at it, she texted Gilbert (who was waiting in the apartment above the store) and had him shove the unscrewed air conditioning unit out the window, which crushed Leslie to death. When Liv and Clive began investigating, Cher put on the persona of the grieving loving daughter, masking her true cold-hearted nature. Ravi had early suspicions about Cher, but Liv (having adopted Leslie's optimism by eating her brain) did not believe the same. After cell phone tower logs proved that Gilbert was in the area of the coffee shop at the time of Leslie's death, Liv and Clive questioned him and eventually convinced him to reveal that Cher was the mastermind behind her mother's death in exchange for a reduced sentence. But soon after, as the officers guarding Gilbert were preoccupied, the evil Cher went to Gilbert and manipulated him into recanting his confession and claiming he had killed Leslie on his own. After having Gilbert taken away, Clive asked Cher what she said to him. In response, Cher stated that she told Gilbert she loved him and revealed her harbored resentment for her mother's personality change, while also declaring that "love makes you stupid". Cher's final scene of the episode showed her leaving for Paris after signing ownership of Positivity over to Leslie's ex-husband Stan Mendoza, with Pam shouting after her that she wasn't fooling anyone. Trivia * Kacey Rohl also played villainesses Adriana and Allie from ''The Haunting Hour, as well as the villainous Stacy Lawford on Motive. Quotes * "(Clive: "What did you say to Gilbert?") Just that I loved him. (Clive: "And now he wants to take the fall to protect you.") Something that body snatcher that replaced my mom after The Beacon Forum never understood: love makes you stupid." (Cher's callous words after manipulating Gilbert into lying for her) Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini